


Queen Ann’s Revenge

by Coral_Grey_Dawn



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coral_Grey_Dawn/pseuds/Coral_Grey_Dawn
Summary: Jack Sparrow, William Turner, Hector Barbossa, and Davy Jones each had a daughter. Who would have thought that the greatest crew in the world would comprise those 4 girls? As these magical pirates journey to the Cave of Wonders, the British are searching for heads for the hangman.





	1. Coral’s Calamity

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic so I am sorry if it sucks! I made this for fun and posted it because my friends liked it! If you hate OC’s, don’t read it! If you want lots of Jack Sparrow, don’t read it! I didn’t want to write much Jack Sparrow because I found it hard to know how such a unique character would react to situations. He will be shown for a few chapters. Enjoy, and please don’t cuss in the comment section! But you can diss me and my writing! Bye!

“Confess your sins.” Beckett spat out. Coral Grey stood in front of him, cuffed.

“I confess I am a pirate.” She answered, bored, “I confess I have murdered people of the East India Trading Company. I confess I am the Captain of the Queen Anne's Revenge. I confess that I am part mermaid. Is there anything I am missing?” Coral asked.

“Your family ties to pirates.” Beckett answered.

“Ah Yes! Thank you! I confess I am the adoptive daughter of Captain Jack Sparrow and my late mother, Angelica. I confess that I am the adoptive granddaughter of Captain Teague and the late Blackbeard. I also confess that as we speak, my crew is stealing the maps to the Cave of Wonders.” She said as she sprung out of her handcuffs and stomped on Lord Beckett’s foot and hit his neck so he fell unconscious. “You know, I must admit, you are much smaller in person.” She commented as she ran out of the prison, guards behind her. 

Coral ran into a nearby building which happened to be a pub where she found a tipsy Ruby Turner talking to an also drunk Rochelle Barbossa and Candelle Jones. “Ruby, Rochelle, Candelle, time to go. Grab the rum!” They all toppled out and ran to Queen Ann’s Revenge, which was docked on the far beach. The moonlight lit their path. “Did you get the charts?” Coral asked as they boarded the ship and set sail. 

“No, Coral. We were napping!” Rochelle said sarcastically as she handed Coral a scroll.

“It is a legitimate concern with you lot.” Coral opened the charts and began twisting the circles. When she had completed the map, she read the writing aloud. “By first rays s..swallow the river. Swallow the river?” Coral wondered.

“Either I am drunk, or you just said ‘swallow the river’.” Candelle said.

“I can vouch for both of those statements.” Ruby answered, voice slurred. A man came up from behind them and addressed Coral.

“What be our heading cap’n?” He asked, voice hoarse.

Coral shrugged, not even looking up from the map. “That way-ish?” She pointed lamely in a general direction and continued mumbling to herself as the man began shouting orders. “It could mean follow. It is a little blurred.” Rochelle leaned over and read the map. 

“I see ‘follow’. But, I am slightly drunk.” She said. “We should call it a night.” She said as she walked to her cabin. Candelle and Ruby followed, laughing and slipping. Coral rolled up the map and put it in her cabin. She climbed the mainmast and sat in the crows nest. She gazed as the moonlight hit the calm water of the sea. She watched over her ship for hours, and waited for the light of dawn. As dawn came, the sea began to sparkle. 

“By first rays, follow the river.” Coral murmured as the crew began coming aboard. She jumped out of the crows nest and onto the deck. The man from earlier came to her side.

“Cap’n, where be we heading?” He asked.

“You tell me. I have no idea where the bloody ‘ell we’re going. You were at the helm, were you not?” She asked (slightly drunk).

“Aye’ but I went in the direction you pointed.” He answered.

“The direction I pointed?” She wondered. He nodded. “Doesn’t sound like something I’d do mate.” She said as she walked off. 

Ruby exited the cabin and took the helm. Coral came from behind her. “You look dead.” She commented.

“Thank you. Yes, I am hungover.” Ruby replied as he leaned against the helm (it is the steering wheel of the ship btw). “Did you figure out that ‘Swallowing rays of rivers’?” Ruby asked.

“By the first rays, follow the river. I find that the more I think about it, the less sense it makes.” Coral responded.

“And how much have you thought about it?” Ruby asked.

“The better part of a night.” Coral answers.

“That’s helpful.” Ruby commented sarcastically. Rochelle and Candelle walked on deck and joined Ruby and Coral at the helm.

“So, where are we going?” Candelle asked.

“Why does everyone keep asking me that?” Coral whined.

“That’s your job as Captain, Cap’n.” Rochelle explained.

“Fine. FOR TORTUGA, MEN!” Coral yelled.

“Yay! Rum!” Ruby said excitedly.

“Haven’t you had enough rum, Ruby?” Candelle asked. Coral gasped.

“Shame on you Candy! There is no such thing as too much rum!” Coral exclaimed as she left for her cabin to examine the map again. (She took a bottle of rum with her).


	2. Candelle’s Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candelle has a connection to something. Something that dispises her... Calypso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter sucks even more. I tried to give backstory. As always, enjoy.

A troubled soul sat in the crows nest. But this time, it wasn’t the young Sparrow. Candelle looked over at the horizon. A strange feeling was eating away at her. A feeling she only got when a certain goddess was close. She jumped to deck and rushed to Ruby at the helm. “Ruby! She’s coming.” Ruby’s eyes widened and she began yelling commands. Coral stumbled out of the cabin and looked around.

“What is it? What’s going on?” She asked. Rochelle came up to her.

“Candelle has the feeling again. We are in danger and you need to become less drunk...like, now.” Rochelle said.

“Pish tosh! I work best drunk!” Coral replied.

“Well, the bar was set low.” Rochelle muttered. 

“Guys, I think we have a little bit of a problem.” Ruby said as she pointed at the horizon. A large wave was headed for the ship. Upon closer inspection, it was shown to be a wave of crabs.

“Wonderful.” Coral commented sarcastically. Candelle doubled over and began coughing. Rochelle rushed to her and began examining her. 

“Candelle, breathe in and out. What do you sense?” She asked as Candelle’s breathing became normal.

“ I sense Calypso nearby.” Candelle said.

“We know. The crab wave was a give away. Anything else?” Ruby asked.

“She’s pissed.” Candelle answered.

“Anything helpful?” Coral asked.

“I don’t… wait… I have something. But it’s stupid.” Candelle replied honestly.

“Perfect.” Coral commented. After ten minutes, the crab collision was due at any moment. The four stood ready at their given positions. Ruby at the helm, Rochelle by the mizzlemast (the mast in the back), Coral in the crows nest and Candelle by the mainmast (mast in the middle of the ship). 

“This plan is madness.” Ruby commented.

“Of course it is… we came up with it.” Coral yelled back down.

“We will all die.” Ruby added.

“Good a day as any. Aye?” Candelle took a swig if her rum.

“We could be hung for this.” Ruby told them. At this, Rochelle raised an eyebrow.

“We’re… pirates. You do know that right?” Rochelle asked. 

Ruby shrugged. “I had to try.” The crabs reached the ship and began to form the shape of Calypso. 

“NOW!” Ruby yelled as she turned the helm to make the ship face the crabs forming Calypso. “FIRE!” The men fired the cannons, splitting the crabs apart from each other. Rochelle took ropes and tied people to the ship. Once she was done, she signaled to Coral and Candelle. They raised their arm towards Calypso and the clouds darkened. The water around the crabs that were trying to form Calypso stilled. Then, the water began to glow and rise, wrapping around the crabs. Coral raised her sword and slashed it through the air, the flamethrower opened and fire was spat towards Calypso. Ruby let go of the helm and the ship rocketed in the other direction. (Basically, the ship acted like a rocket or speedboat. It flung towards Tortuga because of the fire, boosting the ship. Really quite the comedic spectacle). The ropes prevented people from falling off the ship as the Revenge violently docked at the beach opposite the main port. 

Candelle and Rochelle helped each other up. Ruby groaned and rubbed her head while hauling herself up. Coral was hanging from the crows nest. “Yay, we’re alive!” Coral commented sarcastically. The rope creaked. “Oh bugger.” The rope snapped and Coral fell onto the deck. “Ow.”


	3. The Crocodile Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby has a disheartening feeling. A drastic TURN(er) of events. Posideon is looking for a certain sparrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, if it sucks! As always, enjoy!

“Mr. Smyth!” Ruby called. He came running to her. 

“Yes, ma’am.” He answered.

“How long till repairs are complete?” Ruby asked.

“A week.” He answered.

“Make it a day.” Ruby informed and she joined some of the crew on logs in front of a fire. 

“Yo ho! A pirate's life for me!” They sang. Coral refrained from singing since she was a mermaid and her singing could cause a few men to drown themselves.

Ruby looked at the horizon and saw a ship. She extended her spyglass and saw a large green ship. “Ship on the horizon!” Ruby yelled. Coral looked through her own spyglass. 

“That’s the Flying Dutchman.” Coral said. “The Captain is William Turner. My dad knew him before he was barnacle-y and cursed.” Coral said.

“Cursed?” Ruby asked.

“Cursed to sail the Dutchman forever. He would be able to visit land once every 10 years. The curse was broken by his son recently.” Rochelle explained.

“What’s it doing here in Tortuga?” Candelle wondered aloud.

“Why don’t we ask? They are headed this way.” Rochelle answered. The crew drew their weapons as the Flying Dutchman docked alongside the damaged Revenge. William Turner and Elizabeth Swann walked down a rail, onto the beachside. 

“We need to speak to your captain.” William announced.

“That’d be me, mate.” Coral answered. 

“My name is William Turner.” He introduced. “I need help and people say the captain of the Revenge is the only one who can help me.” He explained. 

“And what is your problem?” Coral asked.

“I need to find my son. He was taken by Poseidon.” William explained. Coral exhaled sharply and rubbed her neck absently. 

“If he was taken by Poseidon, he’s dead, mate.” Coral answered.

“Poseidon has left him alive and will not harm him until I give him someone I know not the location of.” William explained.

“Who?” Ruby asked. William eyed her.

“Captain Jack Sparrow.” Elizabeth answered.

Coral and Ruby exchanged looks. “Poseidon wants Jack?” Coral asked.

“Yes, you know him?” William asked. Coral ignored him. 

“I’ve decided that me and me crew will help you save your little boy if you and your crew help us find a little treasure. Do we have an accord?” Coral asked. William shook her hand.

“We have an accord.” He answered.

“Wonderful. I say we have a drink, resupply tomorrow and head out when the moon is full and the tide is high.” Coral suggested.

“We should leave now. Poseidon only gave us one moon cycle.” Elizabeth argued.

“Plenty of time to save your lad in distress. And the Revenge is out of commission for at least a day. Not to mention, you need my help. I call the shots. Savvy?” Coral asked. Elizabeth widened her eyes as she heard the familiar phrase. William hadn't stopped looking at Ruby. Something about her felt familiar. Elizabeth had noticed it too. 

He sun began to set and Ruby sat in the crows nest. It was truly the spot for disheartened souls. But Ruby wasn’t sure what was wrong. Maybe the arrival of a certain crocodile machine. (Lol in a blooper of the movies, Johnny Depp called the Dutchman a crocodile machine).


	4. Ruby’s Begginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby finds out what hallened to her family. Prepare for a mini history lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it sucks. Trying to give backstory. As always, enjoy.

The sun rose and the seagulls cawed. Ruby woke with a start, furrowed her brows as memories from the day before flooded her. She got up and waited for the crew to get ready. William and Elizabeth walked onto the beach and met up with Ruby. “You must be the first mate.” Elizabeth assumed.

“Aye, that’d be correct.” Ruby answered.

“I feel like I know you. Have we met before?” William asked.

“Unlikely, considering you were covered in barnacles when I was born and I would remember meeting someone with a green ship.” Ruby answered, sipping her rum.

“A little early for rum, isn’t it?” Elizabeth asked with a frown.

“Never too early for rum. And who are you? My mother?” Ruby asked.

“No, but if she was here, I bet she’d say the same thing.” Elizabeth responded.

“Nah. I don’t remember her. Or me dad.” Ruby answered. “They left me with nothing but a scar.” She continued. She pulled her bandana up to show a scar on her forehead. Elizabeth and William gasped. 

“Helen?” Elizabeth asked. Tears filling her eyes. Coral, Rochelle and Candelle had come to see what was going on.

“What?” Ruby asked.

“Helen was the name of our dead daughter. Who got an identical scar aboard Blackbeard’s ship, the night they came to the island, the night our daughter died.” William explained.

“I’m your daughter?” Ruby asked. William nodded. 

“Let me explain.” William said as the Turners and Coral, Rochelle and Candelle sat on logs. “When I was cursed, I was able to come on land once every ten years. That day I came on land, Blackbeard attacked us. You were nine years old. Your brother was off looking for the trident of Poseidon, to free me. Blackbeard wanted to stab my heart and live forever because he was told that he would die soon. He came to the island and tried to find the box with my heart but he didn’t find it. He took you. But you sliced your head on a rock and we thought you had died. Blackbeard took your body.” 

“How did you survive?” Elizabeth asked.

“I woke up and I didn’t remember anything. I was on the Revenge and Blackbeard threw me overboard. I made it to and island. Later, Jack left Angelica on that same island. Coral was with Angelica. Angelica raised us till we were twelve.” Ruby answered. “I want you to know. I may be a Turner, but my name is Ruby. My home is the Revenge and I will stay there.” Ruby announced.

“We understand. We haven’t been there for you. It is your decision.” Elizabeth answered.

“Can you tell us about your life? All of you. We want to know everything.” William asked.

The girls looked at each other than nodded. “I suppose we have an entire day. It’s a long story.” Ruby answered.


	5. Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A history lesson, for those who don’t know how it happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to add some origins, sorry if it sucks. As always, enjoy.

“I suppose we should start by introducing ourselves.” Rochelle said. “I am Rochelle Barbossa” she announced.

“As in, Hector Barbossa’s daughter?” William asked. Rochelle nodded.

“I am Candelle Jones. Daughter of Davy Jones.” Candelle introduced. 

“And Calypso?” William asked. 

“No, which is why Calypso hates me. She tries to kill all of us many times. In fact, she is the one who destroyed the ship.” Candelle explained.

“I’m Captain Coraline Grey Sparrow. Adopted daughter of Captain Jack Sparrow and Angelica Malon.” Elizabeth’s eyes widened. 

“Adopted? Who are your real parents?” Will asked.

“Poseidon and the mermaid, Merliah.” Coral answered.

“So, do you have powers?” Will asked.

“We all do. Based on what our parents could do when they were cursed. I can phase through objects like you could when you were captain of the Dutchman.” Ruby explained.

“I can heal injuries, cause my dad was undead for a while.” Rochelle added. Elizabeth shuddered at the memory. “And he was also dead for a while… and alive again… and dead again… and I think someone brought him back again.” Rochelle finished. 

“I can summon a kraken.” Candelle said.

“That’s incredible!” Elizabeth commented. Coral scoffed.

“It would be if she could control it.” Coral added. Candelle threw a bottle of rum at her and Coral caught it and took a swig. 

“What’s your power?” Will asked Coral.

“Besides not dying of alcoholism?” Ruby asked sarcastically.

“That’s rich coming from you.” Coral commented. “I can move water when I go like this.” She wiggled her fingers in the air. “And general mermaid stuff. Tail, singing and not being as heavily affected by rum.” She said as she drank rum.

“How did you all meet?” Elizabeth asked.

“Well, I suppose it started with Blackbeard.” Ruby began.

Flashback

Blackbeard sailed the seas trying to find the fountain of youth. Or to find Jack Sparrow to help him find the fountain. He had recently found his daughter, Angelica. After he died, Jack marooned Angelica on Isla de Diablo (Island of Devils). 

Poseidon threw Coral off a cliff when she was six. Her mother, Merliah found her, injured badly and took her to Isla de Diablo and to Angelica. Merliah died but asked Angelica to look after Coral. Angelica took Coral as her own and nursed her to health. Her large cut hadn’t fully healed, though.

Ruby woke up on Blackbeard’s ship with no memory. He threw her into the sea. When he had gone back into his cabin, and Ruby struggled to keep her head above water, the Revenge let a dinghy loose. The ship saved her. Ruby sailed for weeks to the Isla de Diablo. When she arrived, Angelica was taking care of Coral.

Rochelle was raised among pirates after her mother lost her in a game of poker. She was forced to labor for a vile captain. Captain Thyze on the ship the Knight. The ship was taken by the British and the crew was thrown into a cell at Port Royale. They were to be hung the next morning. The British found out she was a six year old girl and thought she was a witch. They decided to drown her. She was thrown into the sea with a ball and chain attached to her leg. Mermaids had surrounded her as her breath ran out. She was dead for 3 minutes. The mermaids saved her and her power healed her. The mermaids took her to Isla de Diablo so she wouldn’t have to run. When she arrived, Coral and Ruby were under the care of Angelica. But Coral was about to die because her wound was infected. Rochelle didn’t know about her powers yet. 

Candelle and her mother, Reina lived at Nassau port. There was an earthquake that destroyed their home, forcing them to head to port Royale. They took a small ship and traveled for days, until one night, Calypso found them and demolished their boat. Candelle was hit with the entire weight of the mast and she sunk to the ocean floor, but a kraken felt her presence and brought her to the nearest island, Isla de Diablo. When she arrived, her arm was badly cut. Rochelle found her on the beachside and touched her cut. The cut disappeared and Rochelle realized her power. Candelle was also taken in by Angelica. Angelica loved having children. Rochelle practiced her power and managed to save Coral. But couldn’t save Angelica. 

As she died, Angelica sent the four girls off to give a note to someone named Jack Sparrow. They left the island by bartering with merchant ships. They found the man at Tortuga and they gave him the letter. The letter asked Jack to take the four twelve year olds in. And that one of them is his adopted daughter. They sailed under his colors until they found the Revenge and became a fearsome crew.

End Flashback


	6. To Atlantis!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story time is over and the gang must embark on a journey to Atlantis. William and Elizabeth find out how the crew of the Revenge prepare for battle. They are annoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is short and it sucks! As always, enjoy!

William and Elizabeth had listened intently to the story of the four friends. Now, after their story ended, they sat in silence. Half-way through, Coral and Ruby had grabbed more rum. Still sipping them, they sat, lost in thought. Coral was the first to snap out of her stupor. “I love to ruin the moment, I feel like we were really connecting there, but we really must get going. It is getting dark and we would not want to condemn your son to eternal damnation, allow Calypso to regain her strength to brutally murder us all, or allow my father to be captured and tortured by my long lost daddy alongside your lad. Now, would we?” Coral asked rhetorically. 

“Always such an optimist, Coral.” Ruby commented sarcastically.

“I try.” Coral responded. Rochelle scoffed at the response.

“Are you sober enough to be at the helm?” Rochelle asked.

“It’s like you don’t know me at all, mate.” Coral answered with a sigh.

“I believe, we have a lad to save, Gods to defeat, ships to plunder, rum to drink, and caves to wander. Chop-chop mates, let's go.” Candelle interrupted. The Revenge and the Dutchman sailed side by side across the sea. They headed to a land off the map. Atlantis. William swung to the Revenge and spoke to Coral.

“Where is this island?” William asked.

“Who said it was an island, mate?” Coral asked.

“Then where are we going?” Will asked, impatiently.

“My homeland, Atlantis.” Coral answered.

“But you just said it wasn’t land.” Will exclaimed.

“I don’t recall that, mate.” Coral replied.

“Is it land?” Elizabeth asked.

“Of course it is. It can’t very well be the sky!” Coral answered.

“So where on the map is the island located?” Will asked as he showed a large map to Coral.

“Who said it was an island, mate?” Coral asked again. William grunted and turned to Ruby.

“What does she mean?” Elizabeth asked. 

“Let her be condescending.” Ruby began. “She will take us to Atlantis.” 

“How will we beat Poseidon?” Elizabeth asked.

“A little flight?” Ruby asked.

“A little arrow.” Candelle added.

“A little revenge.” Rochelle continued.

“A little night.” Coral finished.

Elizabeth and William looked at each other. “What just happened?” William asked. Mr. Smyth walked behind them.

“Accept it.” He suggested. “They get like this all the time. No one understands them.” Smyth walked away.

“How do we get them all there?” Candelle asked.

Ruby and Rochelle shrugged. “Hope for the best?” Coral suggested.

Candelle sighed. “We’re all gonna die.” Ruby smiled.

“That’s the spirit!” She said sarcastically.


	7. Rochelle’s Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rochelle encounters a foe of the past. I think he broke her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is short, don’t worry, it all ties to the plot. Sorry it sucks. As always, enjoy!

Rochelle sat in the crows nest. Candelle yelled up to her and Rochelle jumped down. “Is something wrong?” Candelle asked.

Rochelle scoffed. “Something is always wrong.” She replied.

“We’ll keep a weather eye on the horizon.” Candelle reassured. Elizabeth had decided to stay on the Revenge to see Ruby. 

“Is that a ship?” Elizabeth asked as she pointed to the horizon. The first rays of dawn were shining upon them as they saw a ship on fire. 

“Hard to port!” Ruby yelled. The Dutchman followed and they found a body floating in the water. The Revenge cast a line and heaved him aboard. He struggled to stand up and his face was shown. Rochelle gasped. He slumped with his back against the mainmast. 

“Thank...you” he managed. Rochelle snapped out of her stupor and drew her sword and placed it threateningly against his throat. He raised his hands in surrender. Ruby rushed to Rochelle.

“What are you doing?” Ruby demanded. 

“Meet Captain Thyze. Savage, cruel pirate extraordinaire” Rochelle answered. Her teeth grinding.

“Bloody Hell!” Candelle exclaimed.

“Wonderful.” Coral commented sarcastically. Coral walked up to him and smiled. “Hi! I am Captain Coraline Grey Sparrow. Welcome to the Queen Ann’s Revenge.” She introduced. Then, she punched him, knocking him unconscious. “Rochelle?” She asked. “Your call.” 

“Haul his ass to the brig.” She answered. William called from the Dutchman.

“All good?” He asked. Ruby nodded and the two ships sailed back in the direction they were headed. Rochelle began walking away when Ruby and Candelle stopped her. 

“Where are you going?” Ruby asked.

“The place of disheartened souls. The crows nest.” She answered.

“Want some rum?” Candelle offered. Holding out rum. Rochelle wordlessly took the rum and finished it in three seconds flat. She climbed the mast and sat in the nest. “That was sad.” Candelle commented.

Ruby nodded. “But, dang that girl can drink.” She added. Coral called out from the helm.

“If you ladies are done braiding each other’s hair, we need to plan out each detail of our plan.” Coral yelled. Ruby and Candelle joined her at the wheel. 

“I thought we were winging it.” Ruby wondered.

“Oh, we are. Once our detailed plan fails and all goes to hell, we will toss the plan out the window and wing it.” Coral answered.

“And Rochelle?” Candelle asked.

“Will either kill Thyze, or she will die of frustration because she can’t kill him.” Coral answered and Ruby elbowed her in the gut.

“What she means is, Rochelle will be fine.” Ruby answered. A silence took over them.

“Well, I’ll go scout ahead.” Coral suggested. She began taking off her coat, boots, sword, hat and bandana. She stood at the edge of the boat. “Ruby, the ship is yours while I am gone. And if I’m not back in two hours... I’m dead.” She said with a laugh. Elizabeth’s eyes widened. Coral jumped on the plank and back flipped into the water. Light shined for a moment and then was gone. 

“Always one for dramatic flare.” Ruby commented as she took the helm.


	8. A Pearl, A Song, and A Hart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Ann’s Revenge, The Flying Dutchman, The Black Pearl and a kraken vs. a pod of mermaids, a British Fleet, The Knight, Calypso and our characters own lack of patience. Who will win?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it is too long. The descriptions and entire chapter sucks. As always, enjoy!

The crew hauled a large rope above deck. They threw the edge into the water and pulled. Coral shot out of the water and turned human as she landed. She put on her effects. And her hat. 

“Well?” Ruby asked.

“Well what?” Coral answered.

“Did you find anything?” Ruby asked, frustrated.

“Yes, a fleet of ten redcoat ships are catching up, the Knight is coming towards us, Poseidon has sent an army of mermaids for us, and Calypso is on her way.” Coral informed.

“Bloody Hell!” Ruby exclaimed.

“Any good news?” Candelle asked.

“The Pearl is coming.” Coral answered.

“That would make three of the best ships in the Caribbean.” Rochelle commented. 

“What is the Knight?” Candelle asked.

“A ship with black sails. Formerly captained by Thyze” Rochelle answered with gritted teeth.

“It’s nothing more than a pathetic copycat of the Pearl. Much slower and it makes berth at an island on the map. Amateurs.” Coral added. 

“Impending doom, incoming! What do we do? Captain, captain your ship.” Ruby demanded.

“Umm…” Coral thought. “Candy you need to summon a kraken and try your best to make it clear our path of mermaids. Ruby, take the helm and prepare for a bumpy ride. Rochelle, find the arrow of our plan. Ruby, Calypso is yours to deal with.” Coral explained as she jumped into the water.

“Aye!” Ruby answered as she took the helm. “Dad!” She called over to William. He turned to face her. “Calypso is coming. We need to stop her.” Ruby explained. 

“How?” William yelled back.

“I have an idea.” Ruby answered.

Meanwhile, Rochelle went into the cabin for some charts. She rummaged through the maps and found the largest one, she unfolded it and lay it on a table. She took a quill and began drawing lines. The lines intercepted on an island called Mustique. “Gotcha.” Rochelle said to herself. 

Candelle stood at the edge of the ship. She raised out one hand and closed her eyes. The ship rocked. A tentacle burst out of the water and Candelle tensed. The tentacle gently touched Candelle’s outstretched hand and then disappeared back into the water. Candelle toppled to the side but caught herself. “Did you do it?” Ruby asked.

“Consider the path cleared.” Candelle answered.

Coral swam quickly to the incoming fleet. ‘There is too many of them’ she thought. ‘I’ll need a little backup.’ She saw another ship. A familiar one. She swam to it and surfaced next to it. A rope was thrown and she caught it. She transformed back and landed on the deck of the magnificent Black Pearl. Captain Jack Sparrow walked over to her.

“Coral, any particular reason you have another British fleet after you? And why are you sailing with the Dutchman? Also, why is there a kraken destroying mermaids?” He asked.

“Those are all splendid question!” She exclaimed. Silence took over.

“This is the part where you explain.” Jack said.

“Okay.” She resigned “Here is the twenty second version: Ruby is a Turner and her brother has been kidnapped by Poseidon who is also after you, so we are headed to Atlantis to save young Turner and Candy summoned a kraken to defeat the mermaids that are swimming toward us, however Calypso is still coming, we are being chased by the British, and the Spanish assassin pirates on a ship called the Knight are trying to kill us.” Coral said in a breath.

“Bugger.” He commented.

“How do I stop ten ships alone?” Coral asked.

“That’s not your problem, mate. Your problem is who’s on the ships.” He answered.

“Redcoat pricks.” Coral answered. “More than two hundred of them.” 

“Time for a lullaby, then. Savvy?”

“Aye.” She agreed. “Take what you can…” she began.

“Give nothing back.” He finished. Coral jumped into the water and swam towards the fleet as the Pearl sailed to join the Revenge and the Dutchman. In front of the three ships, a kraken’s tentacles splashed out of the water and began attacking the mermaids in front of it, in the water. Candelle lay on the deck of the Revenge, exhausted by the summoning and by the gaining presence of Calypso. Rochelle ran onto the deck and up to the crows nest. She was holding a rock in her hands. She crushed the rock and it turned to powder. 

Then, she whispered to it. “To Atlantis, for Poseidon's treasures, join us, father.” She blew and the powder was taken away by the wind. 

Ruby saw the Pearl and ran to the side of her ship. She called out to Jack on the Pearl. “Long time, no see, Captain. We seem to have wound up in some trouble.”

“You lot always find yourself in trouble.” He commented.

Coral swam in front of the British ships. In between the Revenge, Dutchman, Pearl and the fleet. She opened her mouth.

“Cover your ears if you want to live, men!” Ruby called. Coral began to sing.

“The king, and his men, stole the queen from her bed” Ruby watched as a single ripple expanded through the water. Then, it stilled. “And bound her in her bones.” Dark clouds enveloped the light and the sky turned to ash. “The seas be ours, and by the powers, where we will, we’ll roam.” Men from the British fleet dropped their guns. “Yo-ho. All hands. Hoist the colors high. Heave-ho. Thieves and beggars, never shall we die.” Men began jumping into the water. “Yo-ho. Haul together. Hoist the colors high. Heave-ho. Thieves and beggars, never shall we die.” The men were all drowning, now. “And never shall we die.” She finished. A tear slid down Coral’s cheek, but she quickly wiped it away. Thunder rumbled and the men began uncovering their ears.

The kraken had gone, the mermaids couldn’t be seen, and the ships in the British fleet lay, empty. Suddenly, Calypso shot out of the water. Coral swam to the Revenge and turned back into a human. Rochelle stood in front of Candelle, defensively. Candelle shuddered at the sight of Calypso and hid behind Rochelle. “NOW!” Ruby yelled. All ships open fired at Calypso. Calypso was slightly pushed away by the cannon fire. She raised a fist in the air and was about to slam down on the Revenge, when a tentacle grabbed her arm. She wrestled the kraken while William, Ruby, Jack, and Coral tied their masts together. The Revenge was in the middle, with the Dutchman and the Pearl on either side. Coral sliced the blade through the air and the flamethrower opened. The flamethrower was on the opposite end of the ship from Calypso. Calypso choked the kraken and it fell limp in the water. Candelle fell to the floor as the kraken fell into the ocean. Calypso laughed.

“I was prepared for the fire this time, but it appears that you didn’t plan this right.” She said. Ruby smirked.

“You weren’t the only one who was prepared.” She answered. She released the helm, as did Jack and William. The Revenge pulled the Dutchman and the Pearl and rammed into Calypso. She spread into crabs and fell into the water. Because of the weight of the three ships, the flamethrower ran out and they hadn’t gotten very far. They untied the masts and slumped onto the ground. They hadn’t noticed the Knight sailing towards them until it was very near.

“Hello there.” A man yelled from the Knight in a thick accent. “I hear you have our Captain. Release Thyze before we-“ He was cut off by Coral.

“Shut! Up!” She yelled between breaths. “We just defeated Mermaids, Calypso, a British Fleet, and our own short attention span.” She looked at Rochelle. “I’m talking to the berserk healer that didn’t help at all!” She accused. “You want Thyze?!?” She yelled to the Knight. “Well, life ain’t fair!” She blast hot water from the sea at them and they were flushed into the ocean. Ruby laughed.

“We won!” She exclaimed.

“We always do.” Candelle answered. “Did you send the message, Berserk Healer?” Candelle asked with a laugh.

“I don’t respond to that name. But yes, yes I did. The arrow has been shot.” Rochelle answered.

“That’s not the only thing that has been shot.” Mt. Gibbs said.

“What else is shot?” Ruby asked.

“James Hart.” He said. Ruby gasped. She swung over to the Pearl and ran below deck.

“This is not good.” Candelle commented.

“Why?” William asked.

“Who is James Hart?” Elizabeth asked.

“It’s not important who he is.” Rochelle began.

“Rather, who he is to Ruby.” Coral finished.


	9. How they got their Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the past, showing how they got their beloved ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it sucks. As always, enjoy.

THIS IS THE PAST

“I swear to god, you are going to get us killed!” Ruby commented.

“Wow! Thanks for the vote of confidence, Ruby.” Coral said sarcastically, as she continued to row the longboat. The Pearl growing smaller in the distance and the island they were headed to, grew larger. Ruby struggled in her restraints.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Ruby answered sarcastically. “I'm not the one who kidnapped you in the middle of the night to row to Tortuga against direct orders not to!” Ruby whisper-yelled.

“First off, I didn’t kidnap you!” Coral argued. Ruby raised her hands that were bound by rope. “I… okay, I kidnapped you.” Coral answered. “But only because you wouldn’t come.”

“Because Jack specifically, explicitly told us that we were NOT to leave the ship and go to Tortuga.” Ruby explained.

“Your point?” Coral asked.

“What are we doing, right now?” Ruby asked.

“Leaving the ship and going to Tortuga.” Coral answered sheepishly. “Don’t you wanna see the famous Tortuga again?” Coral asked.

“No!” Ruby yelled. “Considering the last time we went, I almost died. Fourteen times. In one night.” Ruby explained, annoyed.

“It’s all part of the charm.” Coral answered.

“Is the drunk, sweaty, disgusting population also part of ‘the charm’?” Ruby asked.

“They are not all drunk and disgusting.” Coral defended. Ruby gave her a look. “Only most of them. Come on!” 

“Fine! But just this once. Next time, find someone else to kidnap!” Ruby resigned. Ruby phased through her ropes.

“You could have done that from the start. So you did want to go, huh?” Coral asked.

“Must have been the charm.” Ruby answered dryly. They docked on a beachside and they walked into the nearest pub. They hid behind barrels of rum and looked for the crew. “There.” Ruby pointed to a table where Jack and the crew were drinking rum and singing.

“If we avoid them and make it back to the Pearl in a few hours, nobody will know!” Coral exclaimed.

“Let’s go.” Ruby and Coral left the pub and began walking down the empty streets. They were about to enter a building when they heard a gunshot. They ducked in time for the bullet to fly over their heads.

“Head for cover!” Coral yelled and they both somersaulted into an alley. They drew their swords and peeked into the street. Another gunshot sounded and they ducked back into the alley. “I’ll draw their fire, you, get your gun and aim for their leg.” Coral whispered. Coral ran out of the alley and backflipped to avoid the gunshots. Ruby stepped out and shot the man in front of her. As hoped, it hit his leg and he fell to the ground. Coral leaned against the wall of a building and Ruby ran to the man. She kicked his gun away and removed his hood. He was a boy, about her age, with pale skin, dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes. Their eyes locked. 

“Who are you?” Ruby demanded.

“My name is James Hart. I am a fisherman.” He answered.

Coral scoffed. “More like fisherboy.” She said.

“Why are you trying to kill us?” Ruby asked.

“I was told to kill the captain of the Black Pearl.” He answered. Ruby and Coral looked at each other.

“But that’s not-“ Ruby was cut off by Coral.

“That’s not her, mate. I am Captain Coraline Grey Sparrow.” She announced. “Any particular reason you want me dead?” She asked.

“I have no choice.” James answered. Ruby looked questioningly at him. Then, she turned to face Coral. 

“He is telling the truth.” Ruby informed Coral. Then, Ruby faced James. “Why are you trying to kill her?” She asked. James looked at Ruby for a moment.

“We can’t talk here.” He whispered. “Play along.” Ruby gritted her teeth and spoke loudly.

“What did you call me?” She yelled. “You don’t wanna talk? Fine. We’ll kill you back on our ship!” She yelled and she knocked him out with one punch. She internally winced. ‘Sorry, James.’ She thought. 

“Wow! Impressive.” Coral commented. 

“Indeed.” A voice came from behind them. Ruby squeaked in surprise and Coral didn’t turn to see who was behind her. She visibly winced. ‘Shit.’ She mouthed. Coral turned around and smiled sheepishly.

“Hey, dad.” She said. Ruby came up from behind her. 

“For the record, Captain, she kidnapped me. I was a victim.” Ruby defended.

“Thanks a lot, Ruby.” Coral said sarcastically.

“What brings you two to Tortuga?” Jack asked. “After I specifically told you, to stay on the ship.”

“Gibbs sent us to call you back to the ship.” Coral lied. Gibbs walked from behind Jack. 

“Did I, now?” Gibbs asked. ‘Shit.’ Coral mouthed again.

“Not you, Gibbs. But, um… Ribs sent us.” Coral saved.

“Actually,” a scrawny man came from behind the crew, “I’m right here.” He said. Ruby stifled a laugh.

“I meant Bibbs.” 

“Wasn’t me.” Bibbs said.

“Harley.” 

“I’m here.”

“Dennis.” 

“Estoy aquí.” (Means I’m here)

“Dammit! Did anyone actually stay on the ship?” Coral asked, frustratedly.

“You just dug yourself into a deeper hole.” Ruby commented.

“Really? And how is that?” Coral asked.

“The lies.” Ruby answered.

“I’m a pirate.” Coral argued.

“Not anymore.” Jack answered.

“Say what?” Coral asked.

“I am grounding you.” Jack replied.

“Meaning?” Coral asked.

“You stay on the ground, hergo, land.” Jack explained.

“Good job, Coral. Finally drove him mad enough to kick out his best fighter.” Ruby commented with a laugh.

“You’re also grounded.” Jack added.

“Say what?” Ruby asked.

“I am grounding you, and Coral, and Candelle, and Rochelle.” He explained. “You will stay with my father. On Shipwreck Island.”

“You’re kidding.”

He wasn’t. Two days later, they were all on Shipwreck Island. “I can handle these youngsters.” Captain Teague reassured.

“Thanks, dad.” Jack said. He turned to the girls. “Have fun.” He said simply and he left for the Pearl. Candelle and Rochelle turned to Coral.

“Look what you did.” Rochelle said.

“We are no longer pirates, thanks to you.” Candelle accused.

“Boo-hoo. So we aren’t pirates anymore. We are just ordinary, badass, fighting, magical, gorgeous women. How boring.” Coral answered sarcastically. “Don’t worry, I can fix the whole grounded problem.” She said as she ran after Jack.

She tapped him on the shoulder and he stopped and he turned around. “Yes?” He asked monotonically.

“Are you abandoning us, papa?” Coral asked quietly. She choked on a sob.

Jack’s face softened. Then he chuckled. “That won’t work on me.” He said. Coral did a full 180. 

“Really?” She asked. “I thought I was selling it. In any case.” She said. “You need us. Like James told us, Cutler Beckett is out for your blood.” 

“You forget, mate, I’m Captain Jack Sparrow.” He said. Silence took over. “Well, see ya!” He boarded the ship and left. 

“Hi.” James said from behind Coral. Coral jumped, drew her sword and almost stabbed James. 

“Jeez, are you trying to give me a heart attack. What are you doing here?” Coral asked.

“I’ve been grounded.” He answered.

A week later, the group of four went exploring as they had done every day. “What is this?” Candelle asked as they walked in the forest. It was a cave. Rochelle looked at her strangely.

“It’s a cave, Candy, a cave.” Rochelle answered.

“I think isolation is driving us mad.” Ruby suggested.

“Please. Isolation from you guys would cure me.” Coral answered.

“You’re not exactly a barrel of sunshine either, Coral.” Rochelle commented.

“Besides, four people is not isolation.” Candelle added. “It’s torture. And, I meant what are those markings in the cave?” She clarified.

“It looks like a mess of dots, triangles, squares, and waves.” Rochelle answered. 

“Or, you know… a map.” Coral suggested.

“With the dots being caves, triangles being mountains, squares being the fortress, and waves being rivers.” Ruby examined.

“It’s a map of the island.” Candelle added. “And There is an ‘x’.” 

“I guess we are still pirates.” Coral commented. “Let’s go find this treasure.” 

They draw a copy of the map and follow it to the mouth of a cave. “That’s weird.” Rochelle comments. “This cave isn’t on the map. The treasure should be right here.” 

“It is probably inside the cave. You never get lost, so we are where we need to be.” Candelle reassures. They enter the cave and walk for a few minutes before the cave opens up into a large room, lit by cracks in the roof. The room is covered in moss and a pool of water sits in the center. Inside the pool, a small rock sits out of the water with a scroll on it. Coral walks to the pool and stands at the edge.

“The water is boobytrapped. It can’t be disturbed by ripples.” Coral commented. “I got this.” She added. She stepped forward, but, instead of into the water, Coral was on the surface. She walked carefully on top of the water and she grabbed the scroll. She took it back to the women and Rochelle opened it. 

“A chest is what you seek, located at the peak. But not of stone, the peak you seek is where water is not water, but bone.” Rochelle read aloud.

“That’s maddeningly unhelpful.” Coral declared.

“There is the Deadman’s Mountain.” Ruby suggested.

“Nope. It is made of stone.” Rochelle answered. “What is the bone?”

“It has to do with water. Because water is not water but bone.” Candelle explained. The four widened their eyes in surprise and realization.

“Ice!” They exclaimed.

They headed towards the glacier on the far side of the large island. “The peak you seek is where water is not water, but bone.” Rochelle repeated. “Here we are.”

“How do we get up there?” Ruby asked and gestures to the top of the glacier.

Candelle and Coral look at each other. “Should we try?” Candelle asked. They both extended their arms towards the ocean. A wave formed and came towards them. But, it didn’t crash into the beach sand, it stayed, risen. They carefully stepped on the wave and Candelle and Coral slowly, moved their hands towards the sky. They ascended above the top of the glacier. Coral held Rochelle’s leg and dangled her from the wave. Rochelle held Ruby’s leg, who held Candelle’s leg, who was reaching for the chest on the peak of the glacier. “Steady… steady.” Candelle cautioned. She grabbed the chest. “Got it.” Candelle yelled. 

“Great.” Coral commented as she swung everyone into the wave and released her control of the wave. They all got washed away, onto the beach. Candelle opened the chest and found another scroll. She opened it and read it aloud.

“Seven seas, seven threes. The crossing of seven bees knees. Bees knees are a lie, they are a rhyme of ease, you can find with ease.” Candelle read. Silence overtook them.

“I don’t even know what that means.” Ruby commented. 

“It is late. We should get back to the fort.” Rochelle suggested. They trudged back to the fort and they entered the main room. Captain Teague looked them over. 

“What happe-“ He was cut off by Candelle.

“Don’t even ask. It was tiring. We walked all over the island. I am off to bed.” She said. They all entered their large room. In a corner, Rochelle slept on the couch. Coral had taken over the hammock that was on the far end of the room. In the middle, Ruby and Candelle slept in their cots. They woke up the next morning to hear Captain Teague playing the guitar in a nearby room. 

“My life’s an ease.” He sang. The women grumbled in their sleep. “It all just bees knees.” The four shot awake and ran to the Captain. 

“What was that?” Ruby asked.

“A song I wrote.” He answered.

“What is that bees knees?” Candelle asked.

“It’s a phrase. It means excellence.” He explained. “What is this about?” He asked. They all were already running out the door. 

“No time to explain!” Coral called as they left the fort. Once they stopped in a clearing, Rochelle recited the poem.

“Seven seas, seven threes. The crossing of seven bees knees. Bees knees are a lie, they are a rhyme of ease, you can find with ease.” Rochelle said. “The crossing of seven… excellence?”

“It says it is a lie. That it is actually a rhyme of ease.” Candelle corrected.

“A rhyme of ease can mean something that rhymes with the word ease.” Ruby added.

“And it has to be something we can find with ease.” Coral said. “Like a tree.”

“Or trees. So the ‘bees knees’ are trees.” Rochelle explained.

“The crossing of seven trees.” Candelle determined. They spent hours looking for trees and, eventually found a clearing with seven fallen trees intersecting at a point. On the intersection, there was a chest. 

“Yes!” Ruby exclaimed. They opened the chest and found another scroll.

“Boo!” Coral yelled. “My brain will explode soon.” She commented. The opened the scroll and read it aloud. “This is the final clue, where the treasure is, is up to you. You must believe, the island it will allow you to leave. Deep beneath the land, the blue abyss begun by sand. Find out where they meet, and my treasure, you will sea.”

“How do we determine where the treasure is?” Ruby wondered. “The blue abyss begun by sand is definitely the ocean.”

“The caves are below the land. The treasure is where the caves and water meet.” Rochelle concluded. They wandered the caves, looking for openings. In a cave, they heard voices yelling. “They will find us soon!” One yelled. They peeked into the chamber inside the cave.

“We just need to send one more person. Someone Jack Sparrow won’t expect. The James boy failed because he was kind. Send the opposite.” Another voice answered.

“Right away. But, don’t you think we should leave?” The first man asked.

“The safest place is in the belly of the beast.” The other replied.

“Commodore Beckett, please reconsider.” The voice said.

Beckett ignored him. “Send an assassin, or, better yet, a group, to infiltrate the crew of the Pearl. Tell them to bring me Jack Sparrow.” 

“Alive or Dead?” The man asked.

“Does it matter?” Beckett asked. The women ran out of the cave. 

“That sneaky, slimy son of a b-“ Coral was cut off.

“We have to warn the Captain.” Ruby said.

“Teague won’t let us use his ships. Maybe we can tell him where Cutler Beckett is, and listen to us.” Rochelle suggested.

“He won’t let us leave by ourselves. And we can’t let him come with us since we can’t reveal our power to anyone else.” Candelle answered.

“And, we don’t know how many men Cutler Beckett has. Telling him Beckett’s location is too risky without knowing.” Coral added.

“We need a ship. Then, we could find the Pearl and warn Jack before the assassins have a chance to infiltrate.” Ruby explained. 

“Where can we find a ship?” Rochelle asked. Coral read the last clue again and her eyes widened. 

“The treasure!” She exclaimed.

“What?” Ruby asked.

“The treasure is a ship. It is up to us, where the treasure is, because we can sail the ship anywhere. It is where water and cave meet.” Coral explained.

“So the ship is in a cove, somewhere on the island.” Ruby determined. 

“Exactly, unlike the other clues, this one had no metaphors or hidden secrets.” Rochelle added.

“Let’s go!” Candelle yelled as the took off towards the beachside. Coral and Ruby started on one end of the island and Candelle and Rochelle started on the other. They walked clockwise along the beach until they reached the other groups starting position.

“We only have a few miles left. And no cove in sight.” Ruby began. “Did we do this wrong?” She asked.

“I don’t know.” Coral answered. They met back with Rochelle and Candelle.

“We didn’t find anything.” They informed.

“We didn’t, either.” Ruby answered. “It is almost afternoon. Should we go back?” She asked.

“No, we have to leave the island today. Or we’ll be too late.” Coral answered.

“Read me the poem, again.” Rochelle demanded.

“This is the final clue, where the treasure is, is up to you. You must believe, the island it will allow you to leave. Deep beneath the land, the blue abyss begun by sand. Find out where they meet, and my treasure, you will sea.” Candelle recited.

“The word ‘sea’ doesn’t match the rhyme scheme. It also is spelt wrong.” Rochelle said.

“That’s how we get in, by the sea.” Ruby determined. “But where in the sea?”

“I’ll do a swim around.” Coral suggested. 

“Don’t get caught.” Rochelle reminded. Coral swam around the island in a few minutes and came back to the beachside her friends were on. 

“Large opening. Beach near the fort. Leads to inside a mountain. Thirty seconds swim.” Coral said in between breaths.

“Let’s go.” They ran to the beach and dove into the water. Coral led the way to a cave in the land. They swam for a minute before surfacing inside a mountain.

“Thirty seconds, my ass. That was so long.” Ruby complained.

“It took me thirty seconds. Y’all are just slow.” Coral replied.

“Guys?” Rochelle asked. She pointed to a ship.

“Wow.” 

“Incredible.”

“How’d we miss that?”

“Queen Ann’s Revenge. It was my Grandfather’s ship. Blackbeard’s.” Coral said. “It’s Blackbeard’s treasure. Hurry. Let’s go.” They climbed aboard the Revenge.

“It is evening, Teague will be looking for us by now. We should make an excuse.” They swam out of the cove and onto the beach. They arrived at their room soaked, all except Coral, who is dry as soon as she turns back to a human.

“Grandpa, any chance we can camp out, today. Just me and the girls. The weather is lovely tonight.” Coral asked. Thunder crackled outside. The girls cringed at the timing.

“Lovely, huh?” He asked.

“Reminds us of home.” Coral answered.

“Enjoy camping.” He replied with a sigh. They took provisions and some weapons. They boarded the Revenge.

“How do we get this out of the cove?” Rochelle asked. “It seems as if the cove was built around the ship.” 

“We need someone to take down the wall.” Ruby answered.

“Or something.” Rochelle suggested, looking at Candelle.

“Won’t someone hear a kraken breaking down a wall?” Candelle asked.

“Nope. The storm is way too loud.” Coral answered.

“Fine.” Candelle resigned. “If everyone dies, it is on y’alls conscience.” She raised her arm and a kraken’s tentacle broke through the wall. It broke the entire wall and then came close to Candelle. She squealed. The tentacle retreated into the water. She peered over the edge of the ship, carefully. “Thank you.” She squeaked.

“Open the sails, full speed ahead!” Coral yelled.

“Heading?” Ruby asked.

“For Tortuga!” Coral yelled.

As they sailed to Tortuga, Coral explores the cabin. She found a sword in the Captain’s Quarters. She held it and it glowed in her hand. “The famous sword of Blackbeard.” She whispered. She sheathed the sword and attached it to her person. Cannon fire sounds filled the air and the ship rocked violently. Coral ran on deck to find Ruby firing back at a ship. On second glance, she saw it was the Pearl. “What’s going on?” Coral asked.

“Jack doesn’t know it’s us.” Ruby answered. Coral climbed to the crows nest. Guns fired at them and one hit Coral in the arm. She inhaled sharply but continued climbing the mainmast. She stood in the crow’s nest.

“WATCH WHERE YOU'RE SHOOTING THOSE THINGS! YOU'LL KILL SOMEONE!” Coral yelled.

“What the bloody ‘ell are you doing here?” Jack asked. “I told you to stay on the island! This doesn’t seem like being grounded. More like, ocean-ed.” 

Jack swung over to the Revenge. “Where did you find this?” Jack asked.

“A little treasure hunt on Shipwreck Island.” Rochelle answered.

“What are you doing here?” He asked.

“Saving you, Captain.” Ruby replied. “We overheard Cutler Beckett talking to an officer at Shipwreck Island. They have assassins infiltrating your crew. They may already be there.” She explained.

“You underestimate me, mate. I’m Captain Jack Sparrow.” He bragged. “I have caught the assassins sneaking about my cabin. So I am safe, I promise. And you are all in trouble, I promise.” 

“Oh.”

“Shit.”

“Oh shit is right. I can handle myself.” Jack said. Suddenly, the sound of an arrow being shot echoed through the air. The arrow sped towards Jack, but in slow motion to Coral. She pushed Jack out of the way, and was shot on the right side of her abdomen. 

“Coral!” The women yelled simultaneously. Coral fell backwards onto the deck. She cursed under her breath and pulled the arrow out. She placed a hand at her side to stop the bleeding.

“Move!” Coral yelled and she pushed Jack behind a barrel and sat beside him.

“What the bloody ‘ell was that?” Jack yelled.

“A daring rescue.” Coral answered. She winced.

“That was stupidity. Go, hide in the cabin.” He demanded.

“Like hell I will.” She answered. “Rochelle, a little help?” She asked. Rochelle somersaulted to Coral. She extended her hand and light shined out of the wound. The blood disappeared and the wound sealed. Ruby shot the archer that was in the crowsnest of the Pearl. Three more men boarded the Revenge with swords in their hands. Ruby separated one from the group and kicked him in the gut. Candelle approached the two and blocked against their attacks until Rochelle joined her and they knocked the two unconscious. Coral chuckled. “Like I said, daring rescue.” She managed out.

“Not yet.” A posh voice yelled from a ship that was closing in on them. The voice was Beckett’s.

“Beckett?” Rochelle asked.

“That prick is still alive?” Coral asked.

“I see you aren’t dead yet, Sparrow.” He comments.

“It takes more than a few assassins to kill me. I have a berserk healer on my team. What do you have again?” Coral answered.

“Not you, Sparrow Jr. I was talking to Senior.” Beckett answered.

“Who are you calling Senior, Grandpa?” Jack responded. 

“Grandpa?” Coral asked, assuming he meant it literally. 

“Yes.” A voice answered from behind them. It was Captain Teague.

“Dad? What are you doing here? How’s Mum?” Jack asked. Teague held up the head. “Wonderful, as always.” He commented with a wince.

“If you are done with the family reunion, I’d like to kill you now. If you don’t-“ Cutler Beckett was cut off by Ruby kicking him into the water. 

“Anyone else want to deal with the… wait…” she began pointing at herself, her friends and the captains. “One… two, three, four, five… six. Six greatest pirates in the world?” She finished.

The answer was apparently, no. The British sailed back in a dinghy as their vessel had been commandeered. 

As they say, all's well that ended well. The four women crewed the Queen Ann’s Revenge from that day. Sailing with the Black Pearl sometimes, and sometimes, going on adventures of their own. Cutler Beckett managed to escape, but he lost his dignity in doing so (let’s just say it involved ripped pants and him yelling for his mother). 

Bonus:  
On Shipwreck Island, James Hart stood and watched the Revenge sail into the sunset. “I guess I am still grounded.” He said. His thoughts wandered to a certain first mate. ;)


	10. Ruby’s Hart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby is reunited with James Hart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is so short. I can’t write romantic stuff. Sorry it sucks. As always, enjoy.

In the cabin, James Hart lay, motionless. Ruby stood over him. His breaths were short and spaced. (Staccato). She reached out and put her fingers on his neck pulse. She sighed in relief as she felt the rhythmic beat of his heart. He was alive. Rochelle burst into the room and looked James over. “Where is the injury?” She inquired.

“His stomach.” Ruby answered quietly. “Can you heal him?” Rochelle nodded. She hovered her hand above the injury and stepped away. Ruby looked, expecting lot at James. His eyes fluttered open and he coughed. He was barely sitting before Ruby jumped and wrapped her arms around him. James smiled and hugged her back. She pulled away and put her hand on his cheek. “Hey.” She greeted.

“Hey, luv.” He answered.

“Are you okay?” She asked with a smile. Rochelle had left the two. 

“I’m perfectly fine.” He answered. She sighed in relief.

“That’s good.” Her face darkened and she punched him in the face. He fell back onto the bed.  
“How about now?” She yelled

“What was that for?” He whined, rubbing his face and sitting up. 

“For nearly dying. Ass.” She answered and turned away. She was about to walk away, when he grabbed her hand and pulled her back. She could have easily broken 26 of the bones in his arm, however she decided it wasn’t very romantic. Instead, she plopped down onto the bed next to him. 

“I’ve missed you.” He hugged her from behind.

“I know.” She answered. He chuckled. A knock came from the door.

“If you are decent, I need to come inside.” Coral yelled.

“Come in.” James answered, face a little red from the comment. Coral entered with her hand covering her eyes.

“If you are clothed, can I open my eyes?” Coral asked, teasingly. Ruby threw a pillow at her. She removed her hand from her eyes and greeted James. “Hey, fisherboy.”

“It is pirate, now.” He corrected. She laughed.

“Sure.” She said sarcastically. She grabbed a map and headed to the door. “You may continue whatever I interrupted.” She said as she left. 

“She hasn’t changed, I see.” James commented

“Yep, same story, different year.” Ruby answered.

The two caught up while everyone else awaited the arrival of a certain arrow in their plan.


	11. Arrows, Sisters, and Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best pirates in the world plan their mission. Who would have thought these smart people could possibly have such stupid ideas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it sucks. As always, enjoy!

Coral walked out of the cabin and opened the charts on a table. Rochelle, Candelle, Jack, Will, and Elizabeth gathered around it. “Where is the island?” Will asked.

“For the last time, mate, it isn’t an island!” Coral yelled.

“Where is Atlantis?” Elizabeth rephrased.

“So you are the smart one. I see why you like my father.” Coral answered.

“I don’t like your-“ She was cut off by Coral.

“Atlantis is underwater.” She drew an x on the map. “There.”

“We start on course now. We will arrive there by daybreak tomorrow.” Will explained.

“Belay that. We leave at daybreak.” Coral answered. “The arrow is on its way.” 

“Is the Arrow a ship?” Elizabeth asked.

“Yes and No.”

“Meaning?” Will asked.

“Meaning It is the code name for the Interceptor. Captained by my father.” Rochelle answered.

“Barbossa? Carina told us he was dead.” Elizabeth wondered.

“Who’s Carina?” Rochelle asked.

“Barbossa’s daughter.” Jack answered.

“WHAT!?!” Rochelle yelled. “I have a sister?” She asked.

“Funny how random siblings are just found.” Coral answered.

“Funny is not a word I would use to describe it.” Rochelle stated.

“How is Barbossa alive?” Elizabeth asked.

“Resurrected by someone.” Candelle replied.

“Again? Who resurrected him this time?” Will asked.

“Doesn’t matter. We need to wait for him. Once he comes, we’ll go.” Candelle answered.

“Where is Carina? We could use all the help we can get.” Rochelle asked.

“Aye, a horologist shall come in handy.” Jack said, jokingly.

“She’s a horologist?” Rochelle asked.

“Is that so?” Coral asked. “Remember that boy from the Zeal treasure mission. What was his name? Percy?” Coral wondered. Rochelle elbowed her in the gut.

“In any case, we don’t know where she is. She left to find Henry when we came to find you.” Elizabeth answered.

“Then maybe we will run into her along the way.” Will thought.

“Yes, we can all share crumpets and have rum in the heart of the most dangerous place on earth as your lad gets chopped to bits by my adopted daughters father.” Jack answers.

“We should prepare for battle. It’s hard getting to Atlantis. Especially with so many humans on board.” Coral explained.

“We are running out of time.” Elizabeth exclaimed.

“Time works different in Atlantis. Much slower than time here.” Candelle explained.

“So we have more time?”

“Correct.”

“Next issue, how do we kill Poseidon?” Will asked. Coral scoffed. “What?” Will asked.

“We can’t kill Poseidon.” Coral answered.

“Why not?” Elizabeth asked.

“First, killing a god is punishable by death among gods. They get angry. And you don’t want a god angry.” Coral explained.

“Just ask Odysseus. He knows the consequences of pissing off a god.” Candelle added.

“Second, I won’t get close enough to kill Poseidon and y’all certainly don’t have the stomach for killing anyone.” Coral answered.

“When it comes to my son, I’ll do anything.” Elizabeth replied.

“Just like you’d do anything to stop a kraken from getting your friends. Even if it means sacrificing one?” Coral asked. Hinting at Elizabeth killing Jack. Elizabeth went quiet.

“And the biggest problem.” Rochelle began. “We physically can’t kill him.”

“Even with the Dutchman, The Interceptor, The Pearl, the Revenge, krakens, mermaid power, healing, and the best pirates in the world, we can’t hope to defeat him for good.” Candelle explained.

“It’s infuriating, really. He can resurrect in less than three hours.” Coral added.

“Than that buys us three hours.” Jack answered. “We’re pirates, we don’t hope. We do the stupidest thing possible and watch the outcome.” 

“That’s not inspiring much confidence, dad.” Coral commented.

“We have the four best ships in the Caribbean, the four best captains, the eight best pirates, a pirate king, a mermaid, many semi-controlled krakens, the ocean, and a monkey on our side. How could anything go wrong?” Rochelle asked.

“It could go wrong because we have two sparrows on our team, a demon crab monster chasing us, and an actual god that wants us dead.” Candelle argued.

“Minor details.” Coral answered.

“We can work with this. For now, we should await the interceptors arrival and prepare to head to Atlantis.” Elizabeth suggested.

“Agreed.” Ruby commented as she exited the cabin.

“How’s James Hart?” Will asked.

“He’ll live.” Ruby answered.

“How long till the Interceptor arrives?” Ruby asked.

“A few hours?” Rochelle answered. 

“So what is the official plan?” Ruby asked.

“Doing something stupid to kill Poseidon and buy us three hours to find a way out.” Will answered.

“And how do we get in?” Ruby asked.

“It is a... work in progress” Coral answered.

“Wow. What could possibly go wrong?” Ruby asked sarcastically.


End file.
